SILVERTALE
by SilverLight22
Summary: Many years have passed since the Mobian-DeMobian War. Silver and Blaze, childhood friends, live outside the range of Mt Ebott, home of the exiled DeMobians, known as monsters. Every year a celebration is held for the defeat and sealing of the DeMobians. Now both fourteen, the teens have embarked many journeys together. But when curiosity takes over, will their next be the last?
1. FILE 1:Prologue and Beginnings

**_This_ _story will not be focused on too much, until I'm done with the done with the one I am recently writing._**

 **Hey guys, SilverLight22 here! Yes this is an UnderTale Crossover (somewhat) but only a few characters will be used, as the story, well takes place in the underground.**

 **This will contain a few spoilers from the game, but heck it's been out for a long time so everyone should be familiar by it.**

 **Anyhow, this story is something I came up with. I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS TOBY FOX AND SEGA!**

* * *

 **SILVERTALE**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

 **[ACT] X**

 *** Awaken X *Sleep**

 ***Dream *Think**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Darkness. Darkness was all that he could see. He could not tell if he was dead or alive, and it was only a matter of time before he knew the answer. He couldn't see, feel or touch anything like as if he was just a corpse rotting away with its soul determined to live. "...Silver. You mustn't give up. Stay determined...for her." The voice was unexplainably weird, but it was right. He couldn't give up, not even if he wanted to. But what could he do? He was in some sort of state of paralysis and couldn't move, nor speak. Calling for help wasn't an option but neither was forfeiting everything he had done up to this point. But again, what could he do? "Silver...you must believe in yourself first. Believe that you can beat fate, and determine your own..." The voice faded away with those last words. _"Believe in yourself..."_ He let his mind ponder on those words. The thought of it was getting stronger and stronger with every impulse his heart gave. _"Believe in yourself...Silver."_ The thought glistened in his mind, and a bright light engulfed his body like water. He could feel his body becoming light and all the weight being lifted as if he was purified from a curse.

He knew that he would not, and could not give up. For someone he loves, he won't turn back and leave her to suffer in the fault of his own mistakes. He opened his eyes, and only to see rows of pillars that are lined up in a large hallway, glistening like the rays of the sun on a beautiful day. He stood up from the cold but smooth floor he layed his body against. It was warm, a feeling of serene peacefulness in the atmosphere. It's almost as if he was walking amidst a flower field, with brazen grass and birds singing a nice tune carried in the wind. All of that disappeared at an instant, and he felt all of his sins and deeds, crawling on his back, for he knew what was to come next. His next decision would decide his fate and the fate of many others.

 **SILVERTALE**

Eighty years. Eighty years ago was the end of the war between Mobians and Monsters or known as DeMobians. Both lived in peace and harmony for centuries together. What was the difference of the two races? For yes it is not clearly understood by many of those today. Mobians had a unique power, yes a power that can't be matched by any weapon no matter how well crafted it may be. It was their SOULS. But a DeMobian did not have that power, but rather the ability to absorb SOULS. Distrust began to grow against them, for they feared the DeMobians ability to absorb SOULS, and their fear was ultimately put ahead of all sight. The DeMobians were later accused as traitors and they were to be exterminated, for their fear grew so great, they became selfish for their own well beings. One by one, DeMobians fell at the hands of their once beloved neighbors, and began to run. No more were they welcome in the cities they once lived in, for they were hunted like prey.

The DeMobians were angry, and because of their anger, a Rebellion was born. They fought and clashed for three long years. The war was not long, for the Mobians far out powered the DeMobians. It was bloodshed, and an era of sadness and despair. Families were torn apart, Mobians who were sympathizers for them were executed for treason immediately, with barely a few who survived and assisted the DeMobians. Children were captured and tortured to death,while mothers and fathers were cooked alive and turned into ashes. Indeed, the war was an insane massacre, all because of fear and mistrust. At the peak of of the war, the DeMobians surrendered, and retreated to the mountainous regions, there later found refuge in Mt. Ebott. Once the Mobians learned of this, they sent the Council of Seven to seal them in regards of their fear of the DeMobians return for vengeance . They used their SOULS as elements to create a barrier. Patience, Justice, Integrity, Bravery, Perseverance, Kindness, and DETERMINATION. There, the DeMobians lived for the rest to the lives, eventually growing off the fear of Mobians to be replaced with despisement. It was made forbidden to ever go near Mt. Ebott, for whoever went there never comes back. The Mobians eventually began to forget about DeMobians, simply regarded back to as monsters to only equal to that of fairy tale. Those who survived the war, know this is no common folklore, and see it as Mobian kind's greatest deed and sin. Some say that they never existed at all. Some say it's all a wonderful ideal of fantasy. But the monsters did not forget the Mobians at all, for they knew they were the very reason this had happened to them, for they knew they had not committed an act of treason towards anyone.

Overtime, seven Mobians total had already climbed the Mountain, and never came back. They were claimed dead after each had not returned for four months. No one had known their intentions of doing do or rather their motives, but it was later disregarded and heavily implied it was forbidden to enter the home of the exiled DeMobians, now degraded back to as 'Monsters'. Exactly one century later at the date of the ending of the war, two children were born among the Mobians, who were more unique and peculiar than any other Mobian. A prophesy was therefore told, that the testament of the Mobians will soon be judged and atoned for through one of the children, and they will either destroy them or save Mobian kind. This is the story of those children, and the tale they will take under themselves. They will face challenges that will impact not only their being, but the beings of others surrounding them.

 **Fourteen years pass...**

"B-Blaze wait up!" The young adolescent hedgehog said to his feline cat companion. "Blaze!" His companion finally stopped only to peer over her shoulder and throw him a smile. "C'mon Silver, you're so slow! It's about to start!" She began to run again ahead of the struggling adolescent. " I know, but I can't keep up with you! You're too fast!" He panted and squeezed all he had to run to maintain the same pace Blaze did. "Were finally here! And just in time too! C'mon Silver!" She grabbed his hand and dashed into the crowd. The event they made it to was the festival of Ebott, the anniversary of the monsters sealing into Mt. Ebott. The ceremony included a parade of Mobians dressed up as the soldiers in the old war, and some in monster costumes. "Hey Blaze, do you think the Monsters were real?" She looked at him and grinned. " Of course I do silly! I mean, why else would these festivals be for?" She made Silver rethink his question, actually making much more sense. " That's true, but all the adults say it's just a fairy tale. They never existed." Silver tried to argue back to Blaze's reply earlier, but nevertheless, he was not successful. "Silver, they were and are real. And...I just know they are." She final stated it with ,uch more clarity in her voice. Silver did not understand at all, but deep inside, he believes as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the one-hundred and fourteenth anniversary of our glorious sealing of the monsters! We all hope you enjoy today's festivities. But please do keep watch of your children this year. Have a great time!" The Announcer left while everyone went to try out the festivities. Soon enough though, Silver walked over to one of the parade floats. It was a supposed to be the City of Soldrean, the last battle place of the war. "Wow...so this is what Soldrean looks like." As Silver gazed at the float in awe. "Blaze come check this out!" Blaze ran up to his side as also began to stare at the float in awe. After some time of appreciating the marvelous piece of art, they went to Sonic's Chili Dog stand to visit Silver's currently only known living relative.

"Hey cousin." Silver greeted him with a hug and smile. "Hey kiddos, what can I get for ya both today?" He asked after the consent freedom of Silver's hug. "I'll take a Onion Chili dog and Blaze will have the Tuna Chili cheese dog with a side of fish chips." Silver smiled and turned around to Blaze, only showing a slight blush at Silver. "You know me so well Silvy, you surprise me sometimes." Silver grinned in pleasure as Blaze said her words. "Well yeah, that's what best friends do, right?" Sonic eyed the two as they stared into each others eyes whilst blushing. If it was one thing he knew, is that these two were born perfect for each other. They've been together since they were very young and got along no better than anyone else. "I'm surprised you two aren't together already." Both Silver and Blaze looked at Sonic in confusion, for neither of them had ever been in a romantic relationship. So in turn, they did not understand what Sonic had meant. "Of course we're together, we're always together!" Blaze firmly stated against Sonic's statement. "Oh you guys have? I didn't know." Sonic grin grew wider with pleasure. "Oh Sonic, stop it. You know they don't understand what you mean." A pink hedgehog walked over from behind the stand. "I know Amy, but give me some fun you know?" Sonic scratched his head and turned to he two adolescent 14 year olds and handed them their orders.

"Thanks Sonic! We appreciate it!" And at that the two left Sonic and Amy alone. "Those two really are adorable you know?" Sonic turned to see his beautiful wife and smiled. "Yeah, I agree. But I hope those two don't get in any sort of trouble." Little did Sonic know, that something big was about to change the rest of everyone's lives. After Silver and Blaze finished their food, they began to walk around o enjoy the festivities. Games, prizes and food was like paradise for your average teenager.

"So Silver where to?" Blaze asked the white spined hedgehog.

"Good question. So how about... karaoke?" Silver waited to see if there would be disappoint of boring-ness on Blaze's face, but what he got was the opposite instead.

"Sure, let's go there!"

And so they did karaoke and many other things together. They played so much, it was nightfall by the time they were done. "I think we should head home Blaze. I don't think being out this late is safe." Silver said holding her hand tightly. "Yeah alright, let's go home Silvy."

* * *

 **Whew! Well there you go! I may have gotten a tad bit lazy at** **the end, but overall it's good don't you think? If you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to PM me!**

 **SilverLight 22 out!**


	2. FILE 2: The Underground, Part 1

**Hey guys, SilverLight22 here. Some of you are probably asking, why have I published another chapter in this story when I said I would stay focused on the other story? Well, whenever I have extra time, I like working on on this one, as this is a whole new challenge for my style.**

 **Anyhow, I should mention there are NO UnderTale AU'S in the story whatsoever. It is original UnderTale and that is it.**

 **I should explain some things. Silver and Blaze were born on the day the war ended but only 100* years after the exact date, for those who didn't get it. Also, I'll leave some notes throughout the story that tells you to play certain music at a certain point in time.**

 **One more thing, some dialogue will be written in a certain way, ON PURPOSE.**

 **Now that's settled, let's move along.**

* * *

 **SILVERTALE**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

 **[ACT] X**

 *** AWAKEN *CONTINUE STORY X**

 *** SLUMBER *LEAVE A BAD REVIEW**

* * *

 **SILVER AND BLAZE'S HOME**

Silver and Blaze made way to their home, or rather Blaze's home. Once they reached the house, they opened the door and walked inside quietly. While Blaze's mother was asleep, the two snuck up the stairs stealthily upstairs and stopped at an intersection where the rooms were. "We sure had a blast huh?" Blaze couldn't agree more to his statement. "It certainly was, and I had so much fun with you tonight Silver." Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by the embrace of her warm hug. In return, he hugged her back in much appreciation. "So what'd you like about tonight?" The white hedgehog asked the purple cat. "Just spending time with you Silver." This made the ivory white hedgehog turn red, familiar to a certain red echidna aquantince back in Angel Town. What was this feeling? He did not know, nor did he understand.

"Mm..." The feline girl groaned a bit. No more words were exchanged between the two, as time passed on by. "I liked being with you too Blaze. There is no time I wouldn't want be with you. I want to be with you forever." As it was her turn to blush, she broke the hug and turned around slowly. "Get some sleep Silvy, we have a long day tomorrow, 'kay?" As she said that, Silver nodded. "Yeah, I will Blaze." The event finally came to an end as Silver watched her enter her room and closed the door behind her. Silver did in favor the same, and went inside his room as well. The young hedgehog layed there on his bed, pondering on what exciting things will happen tomorrow. Perhaps Sonic might show Silver some new fighting techniques along with Blaze? Or maybe perhaps visit the retired war soldiers homes and listen to their stories of the War. Whatever the occasion it could possibly be, he could not wait for the next day to begin. He began to think back when his parents were alive, before the accident. Before he started to live with Blaze. Not too long ago, it seemed his mother and father still sang him songs and read him stories at the age of Six, and raised him alongside with Blaze as his first friend. Now it's the present, living with Blaze and her mother as her father had died to a disease he had caught. He knew himself, he would do anything for Blaze. Anything. Although he did not understand this feeling that grew in his heart. As time got to him, his eyes became heavy and eventually closed his eyes shut, awaiting to awaken to a new day.

 **MEANWHILE...**

* * *

 **PLAY "Snowy" by Toby fox.**

* * *

" * SAAAAAANS! " a tall skeleton dressed in a white chest plate with a gold trim, orange-red gloves with the same gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots that almost matches his thick red scarf, had yelled out into the snowy white forest he had been in. " *WHERE IS THAT LAZYBONES BROTHER OF MINE? "

There, the skeleton found a shorter one, wearing only an unzipped blue hoodie revealing a white t-shirt underneath, whilst wearing black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of pink slippers. The short skeleton then turned around to the taller one and winked. "" *oh hey bro. i didn't **SEA** you there. " The short skeleton joked slightly causing the taller one to cringe. " *OH MY GOD SANS! ENOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS! " The taller skeleton pleaded to his older brother. " *ANYWAYS, WHY WEREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT YOU NEED TO KEEP WATCH! A MOBIAN COULD BE WALKING AROUND AT THIS INSTANT!" Sans shrugged and looked at his brother. " *im on break bro, and it's really **n-Ice** tonight. " Papyrus eyes bulged while his body cringed again at his brothers unbelievably level of laziness and puns. " *SANS! STOP! YOUR PUNS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME BEFORE I EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" a small glimmer bore out of one of the sh- average height skeleton's round orbits. " *sorry bro, I guess my puns are something to... **DIE** for. " That was the one line that made the tall skeleton lose his **cool**." *THAT'S IT, I'M GOING HOME SANS." He began to walk toward a town only spotted by several lights, leaving behind his lazybones brother. " *aw cmon bro, don't give me the **COLD** shoulder."

" *OH MY GOD SANS! STOP IT WITH THOSE BAD PUNS! AND YOU BETTER BE HOME BEFORE I FINISH COOKING FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" He continued to walk towards the lightly dimmed town ahead of him. " * there's **_SNOW PASTABILITY _** for me to miss it bro."

" *GRAAAAAH!" And so Papyrus was no longer visible to Sans anymore after a while. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest as if a knife was striking him across after a long and harsh battle. The very feeling he could not fully grasp nor completely understand loomed inside of his DeMobian SOUL. It was all odd-ish to him, but yet it felt like a familiarity. He gazed at the sky, or rather the covering of the surface called ground, brimming with stars. Although they weren't real stars. Not all of them anyways. Most of them were just crystals that could light up bright as a real stars. Its like a whole new world down here, every since New Home was firmly established. Was the surface this pretty? Or was it still the harsh world he heard to be from his elder DeMobians? Is it really worth trying to get back to the surface? What if it's still the Anti-DeMobian society he grew up hearing to be? Will another pointless war break out? All of these pondered in the skeletons mind. " *...well then...i guess it's almost time then..." He dissapeared at an instant nowhere to be found in the snowy white forest, where the wind and snow began to blow harder and harder until all was covered in its glistening state of coldness.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Silver, are you sure we should do this? I mean, it is forbidden..." Blaze asked her white spined companion as they trekked the home of the exiled monsters: Mt. Ebott. "I am sure this is fine! Plus, I heard there is a treasure hidden up here somewhere! Pretty cool huh?" He continued up the mountain, determined to find to trek Mt. Ebott in their journey for a hidden treasure located on it. "Yeah but...don't you know what happened to the other seven that came here Silver? They never came back!" She said worriedly, but the young hedgehog would not stir. He was filled with determination to fulfill is curiosity. "But we're not them, its us. We can do it! We always have right?" He referenced to all the dangerous journeys they partook together. "I guess you're right..." As they continued to trek the mountain, slight tremors began to occur, but the hedgehog still stayed determined. Why would anyone take such a risk for just treasure? Sure it is valuable and worth money, but what could possibly be the real motive of his actions? Blaze wondered this as they continued on the rocky and dangerous trek. What she didn't know is that what he wanted was to repay debt for his very life, though he was young and did not owe any. He owed his life to Blaze and her family. If it wasn't for her, he would not have met his cousin, and the chances of him being alive would have been cut slim a long time ago.

"Over there! Do you see that Blaze? It's an opening!" The young white hedgehog grabbed her hand and ran up to the opening in the ground. "Looks like a deep fall, so we better be carefu-" Before he could finish, he had tripped over a thick vine, pulling Blaze along with him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" They both screamed at the top of their lungs while they fell inside the hole not knowing what would happen.

As they fell, Silver and Blaze's hands began to ungrasp each other. Blaze struggled to keep a grip but couldn't and let go, which had sent her farther away from Silver. "BLAAAAAZE!" was all he could scream as she drifted away in the dark descent they had fallen into. Drifting farther apart until she was no longer see-able. The boy kept falling until he could no longer feel his senses. He too drifted away into himself.

He woke up, finding himself lying in a big pile of yellow sunflowers, giving off the fragrance of nature at its best with its freshness and purity. He then got up and saw door. What he did not know, was that this was his test, and every decision he would make would reflect his judgement. He looked around to see if Blaze was anywhere to be found. All that surrounded him was darkness. Darkness that continued for miles and miles and the only light light shined on a door like structure more of the appearance of an entrance to a place. He walked toward the door and entered, only to be greeted by a lone sunflower, planted on the ground firmly. He saw another door structure past it and tried to walk to it, until he was stopped by a voice.

"* HOWDY! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

* * *

*finishing the chapter fills you with determination to continue the next one. HP restored.

* * *

 **Sweet Jiminy crickets that took me a while! If you noticed in the story, yes this is heavily SILVAZE based. Yes, Flowey is a sunflower. Though it is not certain what flower he is (too many theories and counterarguments I've made with my writing team) we chose to make him a sunflower. We, rather I, may change that soon.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys continue to like this story and wait for its future development, but until then,**

 **SilverLight22 OUT!**


End file.
